1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ground fault circuit interrupters.
2. Background of the Related Art
A ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) is useful in a variety of scenarios to protect consumers from risk of electrical shock in damp or wet areas where a small amount of current can be deadly due to strong grounding conditions. GFCIs are used primarily for small appliances as well as in bathroom and kitchen areas where appliances are most likely to come into contact with water. GFCIs have not been put in wide use outside these applications because the use of a GFCI is problematic in applications where voltages may be out of phase due to capacitance and inductance of the appliance.